


Sunny

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Anthropomorphic, Asexual Character, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, But I lead people to do it with me, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Emotional Franky, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Know Why I Did That, Luffy Being Luffy, Luna you can read it (l), M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, WTF, a least i try
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Un objet très important dans la vie de votre personnage (téléphone, voiture, montre, qu'importe tant que c'est un truc qu'il a très à coeur) se fait transformer en humain.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Thousand Sunny, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6
Collections: Human!Sunny - Enfer de Dante





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. On est plusieurs à faire ce défi donc n'hésitez pas à lire les autres oeuvres. Allez donc faire un tour chez 6Starlight6, SoraaKami et LeiaFavaz ! Gogogogo !

Quand Usopp et Chopper étaient revenus tout deux au Sunny avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ils auraient dû savoir que ce n’était pas forcément une bonne idée. A peine le sniper avait commencé à raconter son histoire que Zoro cherchait des signes de mensonges, les tics que le brun avait toujours juste pour être sûr qu’il ne racontait pas des salades. 

Sauf que non. Ils avaient bien rencontré un gars qui pouvaient donner une version humaine des objets en les touchant (contre une certaine somme d’argent bien entendu). Évidemment, cette histoire avait donné des étoiles dans les yeux de Luffy et des non-yeux de Brook (yohohoho). 

« Nami Nami Nami Nami Nami Nami Na - »

« Oui j’ai compris. » soupira la navigatrice sous le sourire immense de leur capitaine « On va à une maison de change et on va rencontrer ce marchand. »

La grimace septique qu’elle fit voulait tout dire. Même si aucuns d’eux n’avaient pu lire la moindre trace de mensonge dans les dires de leur camarade, dont Chopper soutenait les faits en plus, cette histoire leur paraissait étrange. Mais bon. Ils vivaient avec un squelette vivant, un cyborg et un renne humain. Alors tout était possible dans ce monde de fou.  
.

« Mais vous vous moquez de nous ?! Ca coûte les yeux de la tête votre petit tour ! » hurla Nami en après que le soit-disant marchand ait annoncé son prix. Soit quasiment l’entièreté de l’argent qu’ils venaient d’avoir à la maison de change contre les trésors amassés en mer. 

Zoro trouvait également cela excessif. Même si les effets du fruit du démon duraient vingt-quatre heures. Il savait bien, qu’en soit, la rousse s’occupait très bien de leur trésorerie et qu’ils auraient tout de même de quoi faire leurs réserves habituels en prenant les services de cet homme. Mais outch. 30 000 berrys ce n’était pas rien. 

« On a l’argent Nami, on lui donne ! » s’amusa leur capitaine élastique, sous les rires de certains et l’air blasé de cette dernière. 

« C’est beaucoup d’argent Luffy, on pourrait l’utiliser à beaucoup d’autres choses. »

« Mais je veux le tour du vieux ! » fit-il en gonflant les joues « Comme ça on pourrait parler à Sunny, ça serait trop bien. »

Quand le brun avait déclaré ça la première fois, Franky avait fondu en larmes quelques secondes avant que Brook ne fasse de même. Le premier, il comprenait, le deuxième moins. Mais il n’allait pas essayer de demander des comptes au musicien, c’était déjà assez compliqué d’avoir une conversation sans qu’il ne parte dans des montées d’émotions en temps normal.

Ce que Zoro comprenait hein, cinquante ans seul sur un bateau après avoir perdu tous ses camarades n’était pas quelque chose dont on ressortait sans quelques failles. 

« C’est presque autant d’argent que notre budget nourriture Luffy. » argumenta Sanji, en faveur de leur navigatrice, étonnamment (lire ici l’ironie). 

Le sabreur n’avait pas besoin du léger regard que le blond lui fit en disant cela, parce qu’il savait que c’était en partie sa consommation d’alcool qui faisait cette somme. L’autre partie était bien entendu le ventre sans fin de leur capitaine. 

« Pardon ?! » s’étonna Jinbei, sous les gonflements de joues intempestifs du brun qui boudait toujours, suivit rapidement d’Usopp et Chopper « Notre budget nourriture est aussi haut ? »

Le cuisinier pointa du doigt le premier boudeur en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette pour toute réponse. Et l’homme-poisson baissa simplement la tête dans sa main. Oui ce n’était pas si étonnant au final. La discussion entre le marchand et Nami battait toujours dans l’air, la jeune femme négociant comme à son habitude de manière habile pour faire baisser le prix. 

« Je ne peux pas baisser autant mon prix voyons. L’objet est tout de même immense, je dois concentrer mon fruit d’avantage pour que les effets durent aussi longtemps qu’avec les objets que je change habituellement. »

« Justement, nous pouvons pas vous payer autant alors que nous sommes pas sûr d’avoir le temps promis. Une ristourne pour cela est totalement normale. Puis il ne faudrait pas décevoir un pirate à la renommée aussi folle que mon capitaine n’est-ce pas ? » 

Zoro se retint difficilement de rire au sourire mesquin de la rousse pendant que l’homme face à elle semblait douter face à la menace sous-jacente. Oh en soit, Luffy pleurerait seulement dans un coin accompagné de Chopper, Usopp et Franky (sûrement de Brook aussi) si les effets ne duraient pas réellement vingt-quatre heures. Mais le marchant n’avait pas à savoir cela. Après tout, leur équipage avait une certaine réputation depuis Enies Lobby. 

Ils avaient défié le gouvernement mondial après tout. 

« Très bien. » grogna légèrement le marchand « Mais je ne vais pas sous les 25 000 berrys. »

« Je m’en doutais un peu. » répondit Nami en commençant à compter les billets à une vitesse hallucinante. 

Personne ne fera de commentaire sur le manège habituel du coq quand la jeune femme conclut l’affaire avec une ristourne quelque peu plus importante quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient l’habitude à force. 

Sur le chemin vers le Sunny, ils débattirent sur la future apparence de leur onzième compagnon. Chacun avançait une chose différente, certains parlaient de jeune femme, d’autres de jeune homme. Certains parlaient d’une personne toute timide, d’autres d’une personne au franc parlé. Tous écoutèrent la vision de Franky, vu qu’il était le père du navire. Mais même lui fût assez loin du résultat. 

Le marchand toucha simplement la coque du Sunny et attendit quelques secondes avant d’enlever sa main. Le bateau ne changea pas au premier abord pour commencer à bouger étrangement dans une sorte de nuage poussiéreux de rose. Le fruit du démon faisant son œuvre, l’homme demanda son paiement, que Nami lui donna sans véritablement regarder, trop hypnotisée par le spectacle devant ses yeux. Bien entendu, la somme était celle convenue après négociations.

Un grand bruit de craquement se fit et ils virent avec horreur le navire s’étirer dans tout les sens. Zoro n’avait pas besoin de regarder leur charpentier pour savoir qu’il commençait à regretter son choix, son magnifique enfant de bois devait souffrir le martyre à se faire étirer comme ça. Ce n’était pas Luffy. 

C’était du bois, pas un chewing-gum. 

Puis, d’un coup d’un seul, le nuage de poussière rose s’intensifia autour du bâtiment pour éclater dans un grand ‘’pouf’’, les éclaboussant légèrement. Devant eux ne se trouvait plus le lionceau de bois mais un jeune homme de la vingtaine qui se regardait sous toutes les coutures avec un immense sourire. 

Sunny avait la peau brune, presque noire, comme trop bronzée à cause de nombreuses heures en mer et des cheveux d’un roux aussi flambant que ceux de Nami. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait dire qu’il avait la même largeur d’épaules que le sabreur tout en gardant un corps élancé comme pouvait l’avoir Sanji ou Brook (vous me direz que c’est facile sans chair mais il essaye de maintenir sa ligne le pauvre, un peu de respect). 

Sa coupe de cheveux était similaire à la crinière qu’il avait déjà en tant que navire, en pique par-ci et là autour du visage. Cela lui donnait un air aventureux. De même que sa longue veste blanche et rouge et ses vêtements beige et jaune dans un style simple et vaporeux. 

Le sourire éclatant qu’ils eurent quand Sunny arrêta de regarder sa nouvelle apparence donnait une toute autre dimension à son nom.  
. 

Sunny n’était pas du genre timide. Mais alors pas du tout. 

Il parlait fort, presque aussi fort qu’Usopp avec un coup dans le nez, ce qui était rare mais inoubliable. Et beaucoup. Avec un franc parlé aussi brute de décoffrage que celui de Zoro, ce qui l’amusait beaucoup d’ailleurs. 

La taverne où ils avaient atterrie après de longues minutes à s’émerveiller sur la figure humaine de Sunny, et des larmes de Franky face à la reconnaissance de ce dernier pour la vie que le bleu lui avait offerte, était assez simple. Et surtout pas loin de l’hôtel où les StrawHat avaient posé leurs affaires pour la soirée. L’aubergiste les regardait du coin de l’oeil, sûrement à raison vu qu’ils avaient tous un côté fêtard et un peu bagarreur, le bretteur ne pouvait nier ça vu qu’il était souvent celui qui finissait dans une bagarre. 

Au moins, comparé à d’autres équipages, c’était pas avec des locaux.

Et surtout, Sunny adorait parler d’eux, ses compagnons qu’il portait sur son dos dans les océans. 

C’est comme ça qu’ils avaient appris que Nami finissait bourrée, des fois, très rarement. Mais à cause d’un certain alcool seulement dont il tairait le nom pour le bien être de la rousse. Et beaucoup d’autres choses. 

Sanji qui avait non pas une, mais six cachettes de cigarettes sur le bateau, faisant hurler Chopper d’indignation. 

Brook qui avait plusieurs fois cachés des sous-vêtements des filles dans son casier, reçut une magnifique bosse pour cela d’ailleurs. 

Luffy qui essayait, encore et toujours, de casser le cadenas du frigo et de la réserve quand le chef avait le dos tourné. Même si depuis Wano, il finissait en flaque à peine il touchait l’installation vu que le cadenas était maintenant en Granit-Marin. Franky et Sanji se lancèrent un regard entendu. 

Les anecdotes étaient des centaines et Sunny ne s’arrêtait pas de parler, amusant les StrawHat tour à tour jusqu’à être l’objet des anecdotes. Puis le jeune navire demanda à leur tour des histoires de ce qu’il ne pouvait voir sur terre. Et l’émerveillement du roux était doux à voir. 

On ne parlera pas des larmes joyeuses de Franky à ce propos. 

« Dieu vous en avez vu des choses ! » sourit le lionceau « Bon moi aussi à vrai dire mais j’étais bien plus loin. »

« Tu ne regrettera pas de redevenir bateau dans quelques heures ? » demanda Usopp, un peu inquiet d’être cruel en y repensant. Le pauvre jeune garçon redeviendrai bois et ils ne pourraient pas lui reparler, à part s’il se manifeste comme Merry avait pu le faire y a des années. 

« Non. Ce n’est pas mon but d’être humain. C’est cool de pouvoir vous parlez et vous posez des questions par contre. »

Un gros bruit se fit à la droite de Sunny et personne ne fût étonné d’entendre Sanji et Zoro se disputer encore une fois. Les deux hommes se hurlaient dessus, chacun un pied sur la table près à se sauter dessus à la prochaine pique un peu trop virulente. 

« Oh non pas encore... » marmonna Nami, en se laissant tomber la tête dans ses bras, sur la dite table. 

« Meh, ne t’inquiètes pas Nami. Ils vont encore finir par baiser comme d’habitude. » il but distraitement une gorgée avant de froncer les sourcils « Ouais mais où du coup. Parce que d’habitude c’est sur moi qu’ils font ça quand vous êtes sur terre. »

Il remarqua rapidement que personne ne répondait. En fait, il découvrit son équipage avec des yeux ahuris, ou horrifiés pour les deux concernés. Ah ? Personne n’était au courant ? 

« Ne t’inquiète pas Sunny-san. Ils trouveront bien. » s’amusa l’archéologue, en cachant mal son rire. 

Au moins une au courant. Ce n’était pas comme si on pouvait lui cacher quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se passe sur lui-même. Il voyait tout. Littéralement. Et la brune avait la fâcheuse habitude d’avoir des yeux partout, il le savait. Donc elle devait presque en savoir autant que lui. 

« D’ailleurs, les douches ne sont pas un bon endroit pour faire ça. Vous êtes toujours à deux doigts de vous faire prendre, sans mauvais jeux de mots. »

Le rouge qui prit possession des deux visages fit pencher la tête du jeune navire sur le côté. Quoi ? C’était vrai pourtant. Le nombre de fois où Usopp ou Jinbei avaient put les interrompre le montrait bien non ?

« J’ai besoin d’un verre. » annonça Usopp dans un rire nerveux, sous celui amusé de Luffy.

« Il aurait fallu m’en parler les bros ! Je vous aurais fait une chambre pour éviter qu’on vous gêne. » sourit Franky, faisant rougir encore plus Sanji et grogner Zoro. Putain de pervers.

« On verra ça plus tard Franky. » reprit la rousse avant de prendre un ton mielleux « Je veux savoir depuis quand ces deux-là sortent ensemble. Sunnyyyyy dis nous tout. »

« C’est pas tes affaires sorcière. »

Sunny regarda la rousse et le vert se disputer pendant que Sanji essayait, sans vraiment le faire, de les séparer. Cela lui fit hausser un sourcil. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui devait être au courant de cette relation, c’était elle. Après tout…

« Mais comment tu peux pas être au courant ? » s’étonna-t-il « Tu couches avec eux assez régulièrement pour le savoir quand même. »

Il ne s’était pas attendu à recevoir les boissons de ceux qui étaient entrain de boire, amusés par la dispute habituelle des deux plus anciens StrawHat, sur le visage. Il ne remercierait pas Usopp, Brook et son propre père pour ça. Jinbei avait eu au moins le respect de s’étrangler avec sa boisson.

Bon, Chopper était pas mieux, mais il s’était renversé son verre dessus donc il lui pardonnait. Puis il était trop mignon pour lui en vouloir. 

Le sourire vainqueur de Zoro, le visage rouge caché par ses propres mains du blond et les yeux énervés de la rousse furent sa seule réponse. Ah. Ca aussi c’était pas connu par l’équipage ?

« Je veux bien en savoir plus yohoho. Ca doit être technique. »

Personne ne parlera du coup de poing de la part de Nami et du coup de pied de la part de Sanji que le squelette se reçut. Nope. 

« Oh simplement ils - » le roux fût vite coupé par Usopp, Sanji et Nami. Il pencha simplement la tête de côté mais acquiesça. Il ne dirait pas plus.

« On va arrêter de traumatisé Chopper, tu veux bien ? » déclara hargneusement le blond. 

Sunny ne manqua pas pour autant le regard hardant que le bretteur pouvait avoir sur le cuistot. Il avait vraiment un truc pour les accès de colère de Sanji, c’était affolant. Ce dernier le manqua pas non plus vu qu’il leva les yeux au ciel, sous le haussement d’épaules du vert. 

« Je suis médecin. J’en sais suffisamment vous savez ? Puis je sens et entend aussi. » fit le docteur d’une petite voix.

Tout le monde parût horrifié par cette déclaration. Meh, Sunny ne comprendrait jamais le pourquoi de cela. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les coutumes humaines bon sang. 

« Que veux-tu dire par-là Chopper-san ? » commença Brook « Je veux bien que tu entende mes vieux os grincer ensemble mais me sentir ? Je n’ai point d’odeur si ce n’est celle de la mort yohohoho. »

« Bahh… Zoro et Sanji ont leurs odeurs mêlées. Des fois celle de Nami s’ajoute. C’est comme les odeurs de Franky et Robin, je les dissocie mal maintenant. »

Les deux dernier nommés se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de sourire. Sous les yeux étonnés des autres. 

« Quoi ? Ca aussi personne le savait ? Non mais niveau cachotterie vous êtes bien dis donc. » déclara, surpris, Sunny. « Est-ce que quelqu’un, à part Chopper, savait pour mon père et Robin ? »

Sanji leva la main, ainsi que Luffy et Jinbei. Le roux roula des yeux. Non mais vraiment. Pas même la moitié de l’équipage était au courant. Comment c’était possible ? Les deux hommes ils voulaient bien, ils faisaient tout pour pas se faire voir (ce qu’il comprenait pas) mais Franky et Robin ? Ils dormaient dans la même chambre bon sang. Attendez…

« Vous êtes au courant qu’ils ont une chambre sur moi n’est-ce pas ? »

Aux visages étonnés, la réponse était claire.  
.

« Bon reprenons » s’amusa Sunny en comptant sur ses doigts « Personne ne savait que Sanji et Zoro sont ensembles depuis Punk Hazard et ceux qui savaient pensaient que c’était juste de la baise. »

Nami grimaça à cela pendant que Robin ricanait doucement, sous le rougissement de Sanji. 

« Personne savait que Nami les rejoignait de temps en temps, hors Chopper et Robin. » il reçut à nouveau un regard noir de la part de la rousse et du sabreur. 

« Presque personne savait pour Franky et Robin. Personne savait pour la chambre. Et pour finir, personne savait pour Luffy et Nami. »

« D’ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu couches avec Zoro et Sanji alors que tu es avec Luffy ? » demanda Usopp en regardant la jeune femme, qui détourna le regard. 

« Je m’intéresse pas au sexe » répondit le brun, ce qui donna une étrange réaction à Zoro vu qu’il grogna un ‘’merde’’ sous le sourire de son amant, amusant Sunny qui savait que la sexualité de leur capitaine était un pari entre eux. Pas de plan à quatre pour Zoro, tant pis. « Je m’en fous qu’elle couche ailleurs, elle peut si elle le veut. Mais elle est ma petit-amie quand même. »

« C’est très… libre comme relation. » 

Luffy sourit largement à Jinbei, qui s’amusa de la facilité du plus jeune à parler de tout ça comme si de rien n’était. L’asexualité n’était pas quelque chose de très reconnue, surtout sur les mers où les hommes parlaient de pulsions et non plus de désir ou d’envie. Que Nami et Luffy arrivent à avoir une relation de couple était beau. 

« Mais ce n’est pas tromper ? » demanda Franky, sans tac.

« Bah non. Le sexe ne fait pas d’elle la personne qu’elle est. Et cette personne est mienne en soit. »

Le baiser que reçut le brun sur la joue fit sourire quelques-uns d’entre eux. Sunny ne comprenait vraiment pas les humains, cette conversation lui paraissait très étrange. Tant que les deux concernés s’y retrouvaient, où était le soucis ? Meh. Les Hommes. 

« C’est pas bizarre de te dire que Sanji-san et Zoro-san ont cette partie de relation que tu n’as pas ? » 

Le capitaine haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il ne voyait pas le problème, les deux hommes s’aimaient entre eux et oui, ils couchaient avec sa petite-amie mais ils ne s’aimaient pas tout les trois comme cela. Nami l’aimait lui. 

« Je vois pas le problème. » ajouta Sunny « S’ils sont bien comme ça, y a rien à redire non ? »

« Non il n’y a rien à redire Sunny-san. » sourit la brune. 

Le reste de l’équipage hocha la tête en concert, laissant leur côté de la salle dans un silence assourdissant. Le roux avait peut-être trop parlé. Mais la discussion reprit rapidement, certains posant des questions à Robin et Franky sur la durée de leur relation, certains à Zoro et Sanji pour savoir comment ils avaient réussi à passer le cap de ‘’se battre’’ à ‘’avoir une relation’’. En voyant la bonne humeur, Sunny se dit qu’il avait bien fait.  
.

Ils dormirent tous dans la même chambre cette nuit-là, amusant l’ancien navire. Brook dormait à même le sol avec pour toute couverture son immense veste longue, avec à ses côtés Jinbei qui dormait sur des coussins piqués ci-et-là dans la chambre. 

Les deux lits étaient respectivement prit par Franky et Robin et par Luffy et Nami, tandis que Zoro et Sanji dormaient sur le canapé, le premier assit et le deuxième allongé avec Chopper sur le ventre, retenue par une main du vert. Usopp et lui dormaient sur les fauteuils. 

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s’était réveillé, peut-être parce qu’il savait qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps en tant qu’humain ou parce qu’il n’avait pas réellement besoin de dormir, mais il était heureux de voir son équipage si posé à l’instant. Sans cachotterie. Chacun avec sa moitié à la vue des autres. 

Oh il savait que les démonstrations d’affections n’allaient pas forcément devenir nombreuses sur lui, il les connaissait après tout. Mais ils savaient que personne n’y ferait attention s’il y en avait. 

Il aimait cette vision familiale qu’il avait sous les yeux.  
.

Le lendemain fût une très bonne journée pour lui. Il découvrit l’île avec ses camarades, s’amusant des petites interactions entre tous qu’il ne voyait pas en général. Comme le fait que Sanji utilisait sans vergogne Zoro ou Jinbei en mule pour les courses, ou que Usopp arrivait très bien à faire ce qu’il voulait de Luffy et donc de Nami et la trésorerie quand c’était pour créer de nouvelles inventions étranges. 

Le plus drôle était sûrement le fait que Chopper pouvait faire fondre tout le monde avec ses yeux doux, tout cela pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu à la fête foraine de la ville parce qu’il voulait une barbe-à-papa malgré la queue. Queue qui disparût rapidement quand les gens virent les StrawHat arriver. 

Le plus mignon revenait à Franky et Robin qui commentaient ensemble les architectures de la ville, mêlant leur deux points de vues, sous les yeux perdus des autres. Seul Brook et Jinbei arrivaient à se glisser dans la conversation de temps en temps. 

Ils retournèrent au port tout juste une heure avant que le jeune roux ne redevienne ce qu’il était. Et durant cette dernière heure, il eu l’impression d’être le plus précieux des alliés et amis. Oh il savait qu’il l’était, en quelque sorte. Mais l’entendre et le voir était toujours sympathique. 

« On se retrouve ce soir Sunny ! » déclara Luffy avec un immense sourire alors qu’il retournait vers l’eau, sentant très bien les effets du fruit du démon disparaître. « On rentrera à la maison pas trop tard, promis ! »

Ouais. Il était leur maison. Il sourit une dernière fois sur cette pensée et il redevint bois sous les larmes de son créateur.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Prompt du Si tu l’oses n°84. les yeux de la tête, coûter une fortune  
> \+ Défi à l'unité 1 de Voirloup
> 
> Pour le visuel de Sunny : https://myaoctopus.tumblr.com/post/183809979164/so-boat-gijinkas-amiright


End file.
